


Bring Us a Dream

by ammacrellin



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammacrellin/pseuds/ammacrellin
Summary: There's no... actual plot. Just stream of consciousness retelling some events from the series and I made up an ending. Comments are so much appreciated.





	Bring Us a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> There's no... actual plot. Just stream of consciousness retelling some events from the series and I made up an ending. Comments are so much appreciated.

One

You were in the tenth grade, and Andy was in the eighth grade. One afternoon he came back home with smudges on his face. You had no idea how Andy went on with his day. You are too preoccupied with cheer-leading practice and the boy you had a crush on from Biology class just asked you to the movies. It’d been forever since the last time your brother and you watched that horror movie that your parents forbade you to watch, and ate so much ice-cream that your stomach hurt.

Had it all changed since the day at the park? When you fell off the skateboard, Andy held your hand and it felt like time had stopped. The world had narrowed down to two, and then to one. You’d never been struck by lightning but this must feel close. All the electricity ran through your body and the air around you were going to eat you whole. Or the other way around.

Andy never came to talk to you about that day. In fact, he barely talked to you about anything at all. It used to be different. He used to be so carefree. Always the source of bad jokes that he could never quite finish because he would be laughing so hard already. He was your favorite person in the world.

And wasn’t it always the way siblings tended to become? They grew apart as they grew older. You thought it would be years before Andy had to drift away from you. He was still a child. Every night he tried to get away with going to bed without brushing his teeth. His hair grew too long because he hated going to the barber’s. How could your baby brother suddenly become so distant?

“How’s your day at school?” you called out.

“Nothing much.” He answered as he dragged his steps upstairs.

 _You never talk to me anymore._ You thought to yourself.

 

Two

You’d been deluding yourself that you could hide, that you could have this normal life forever. You’d always known, though, deep down, that Andy was just like you. The night when Andy destroyed your high school gym, normalcy was gone. What came after was like a series of montages that you watched from someone else’s eyes and couldn’t quite control. Succession of events spiraled down while you watched your friends die, and the person that meant the most to you leave.

You should’ve noticed the signs. All those hours in the library and even longer hours in which you didn’t even know where he was. His odd fascination of Andrea and Andreas Von Strucker. You did stem from the same tree. The family name could be dropped but the otherness would always be here.

You often wondered, if time could be reversed, could you convince him to stay? You’d seen the fury, and the menace in his eyes when his was faced with enemies. But never the look on his face when he decided to go with the Hellfire Club. He seemed more determined than you’d known for most of his life.

Your parents were holding you but you couldn’t really feel anything. You didn’t know how long it would be until you saw him again. You didn’t know it would be six months. You didn’t know the six months could feel so endless.

 

Three

You and your parents moved to a new apartment. You started a job at a clinic. Everyday the Underground was helping people, little by little. Your parents were keeping up pretense until they thought you wouldn’t hear them argue. And so were you. Live, but without a purpose, without half of you. You did the best you could to maintain the normalcy, under fake names and more secrets. In those dreamless nights you wonder what would be the point in life anymore if you could never see your brother’s face, or hear his laugh again.

And then the dreams came. At first it was just two incandescent figures in the dark, surrounded by the debris of the Atlanta safe house. There was no sound. And something blurred the outlines of the face you couldn’t quite make out. The moment the fingers touched, a staggering coldness woke you with a start.

Caitlin and Reed never learned of the dreams until one night, something just clicked, everything became loud and clear. And too loud for you to ignore.

_This is who we are. This is what we’re meant to be._

Some part of you always knew it was the truth. Why else would any of this have happened? Why did everything start to feel wrong the day Andy left? Reed had been tortured by his mutant abilities. Caitlin still held the delusion that Andy could somehow be persuaded into coming back. And you wouldn’t stop feeling guilty over the lives you took, although it was the only way to save your people. Your family and friends kept getting hurt. The house is bruised and battered. Everywhere you went, it was bleak and desolate and farther away from your old life. You couldn’t escape from the smell of blood and ashes that stalked you every moment.

Once, you and your brother stayed at your uncle’s house. He was playing video game with your cousin. You watched them as you dozed off in a sleeping bag. You fooled yourself that this comfort could last, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, in another country, under another name, maybe you could even…

In retrospect, months later, you realized that night was the last breath of normalcy that you’d ever have. All that was left, was short periods of time where you could pretend tomorrow wouldn’t be another fight.

_You could’ve killed me._

_I know. I’m sorry._

_I don’t forgive you._

Four

After mutant uprising, Lorna ventured to a remote island where they built a true mutant society without anyone disrupting the peace. Andy still decided to stay in the States, but never staying at one place for too long. You were 29 and he was 27. You thought this was the year you could stop running. You’d lost so much.

The day you ran into Andy on the street you thought you were dreaming again. He looked so different but you could still recognize each other in an ocean of people, despite the years in between.

_So, what’s next?_

_I don’t know. I was hoping you’d forgive me._

Five

I’d been dormant for decades, until I found you, the descendants of my prized pupils. I wanted to shout through your bodies and unleash my power. Months, years, is nothing. You couldn’t escape your destiny. And I will have my place in this world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this gibberish!


End file.
